


Grand Pas d'action

by RileyC



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Romance, Swan Lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark attend the ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Pas d'action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ComicDrabbles challenge #003: Dancing.

Bruce had seen other productions of _Swan Lake_ ; this production wasn’t even the best. What did set it apart was that it was the first time he attended the ballet with Clark. That distinction alone was worth the price of admission. It was curious, though, as Clark leaned forward in their private box and avidly watched the dancers and musicians spin out the tale of tragic, enchanted love, Bruce found that layers of jaded familiarity fell away to leave a fresh appreciation for the ballet. Tchaikovsky’s music swelled towards it climax. Von Rothbart was dispatched by the corps de ballet. The doomed Odette ascended to the heavens with her prince--and Bruce found himself on his feet beside Clark, joining in the standing ovation as the curtain came down.  
  
Outside, as they waited for Alfred to bring the car around, they talked about their favorite parts of the ballet, and Clark opined that you didn’t have a lot of choice in life but to be the villain when you were named Von Rothbart. Bruce was still trying not to smile about that as Alfred arrived, asked how they had enjoyed the ballet, and Clark launched into a play-by-play as the Rolls wound its way out of the city.  
  
Bruce listened carefully as Clark spoke of the tragedy of the ballet, Siegfried and Odette and their star-crossed love. “After everything they went through, they should have had a happy ending,” he said, with something wistful and melancholy in his voice, in the look he cast Bruce’s way.  
  
“It might be a rather less memorable tale, however,” Alfred said.  
  
“Maybe.” Clark sighed and looked out at the passing scenery along Mountain Drive. “It’s just, true love should never be thwarted.”  
  
“Indeed not, sir,” Alfred said. “In real life, I’ve found, we often sabotage ourselves; creating obstacles that could be overcome without resorting to an excess of drama.” In the rearview mirror, his eyes met Bruce’s. Bruce was the first to look away, suddenly intent on fixing a cufflink that had come loose.  
  
Clark nodded and was soon talking animatedly about the ballet once more. Bruce watched him and imagined scenarios where evil sorcery, or a shard of Kryptonite, separated them, and as Clark spoke of pointe work and fouettés and jetés, Bruce reached over in the darkness and touched his hand and said, “I liked the grand pas d’action, myself.”  
  
Alfred raised an eyebrow in the mirror, and Clark turned toward Bruce. “The…big or large step? That changes everything? I don’t remember that part.”  
  
“It’s the best part. It’s where the Prince sees a life stretch out before him without the one he loves, and realizes he finds this fate unbearable.”  
  
Clark slipped his hand into Bruce’s grasp. “I definitely missed that part.”  
  
Bruce smiled. “I’ll describe it to you, in detail, when we get home.”  
  
And if Alfred had any further commentary, he kept it to himself.


End file.
